


More Fun With Bondage

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne noticed who Arthur stares at... mostly because she does it, too.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/211815.html">cherrybina's kink meme.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	More Fun With Bondage

"I know you watch him," Ariadne purred in Arthur's ear. He was tied face down on the bed, a pillow beneath his hips. "You don't have to hide it from me, Arthur," she continued, then let her tongue trail across the outer shell of his ear. He shuddered beneath her, and she smiled. "I know you watch him, and I know you wonder what would have happened if you were with him instead of with me."

"I would never leave you," Arthur gasped, twisting his head to look at her. He wanted her to know he was sincere, but she knew that.

Ariadne leaned back, letting her hands slide down his back. His skin was so smooth, and she let her fingers glide over the curve of his ass. "I know. I love you, Arthur. So I notice these things. I know what makes you happy."

His eyes trailed down her naked body, to the straps and the silicone cock strapped to her, slung low enough that it would rub against her clit. "So that's why you got that."

She let the lube slide thick over her fingers, and she slipped one into his hole. "I figured you wouldn't object to trying it out."

"And the bondage?"

"Everything's more fun with bondage," Ariadne told him, a wicked gleam in her eye.

He certainly couldn't disagree.

Ariadne worked him open slowly, excruciatingly slowly. "Tell me what you like about Eames, Arthur. Is it his lips? They're so fuckable, aren't they? That half-shaved look like he just tumbled out of bed? His ass is pretty damn hot to look at, too. And I know you stare at his ass."

Arthur gasped, hard and aching by the time she worked a third finger into him. "You never said..."

"That I know you wonder?" She chuckled. "When we can discuss it this way? I like this way better."

He nearly howled in protest when she withdrew her fingers, but he gasped when she slammed the thick silicone cock into him. "Oh, god, Ariadne..."

"You like it. You want him inside you, his hands on you, fucking you, pulling you onto him," she said, her voice thick with lust. "You look so good like this, Arthur. Fuck, you're gorgeous, and that noise you make when I do this," she gasped, sliding her hips forward at an angle, making him gasp and writhe and howl. The base of the strap on was hitting her clit perfectly, and she was starting to rut hard into Arthur, her hands tight on his hips and pulling them back toward her. "Come when I tell you to," she growled, feeling his hips jerk within her hands. "Not before I do, Arthur." She was panting hard, close to her own orgasm, but she didn't want to lose his keening cries.

Arthur was beyond speech, and he pulled hard at the bonds at his wrists. The pain in his wrists kept the edge of pleasure at bay, just long enough to hear the wrecked sound of Ariadne coming, her hips stuttering and the rhythm faltering. He let go with a cry, nearly sobbing from the force of it.

Untied and sprawled across the bed with Ariadne beside him, Arthur smiled. "You sure you're not mad about the looking?"

Ariadne snorted. "Think we can get him to join us?"

He couldn't help but laugh. God, she was _perfect._


End file.
